


Past is Past

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, royjay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 罗伊曾经爱过杰森，然而也只是曾经





	

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给那位赵姓先生

严格来说，杰森已经不是第一次和罗伊搭伙了。早在他当罗宾的时候，布鲁斯和迪克带他短暂的进过少年泰坦，期间他和罗伊说过几次话，执行过一次任务，只不过他只在那里呆了不到两个月，还没有和所有人熟悉过来就死了。自复活后他不确定罗伊还记不记得他，不过万幸的是，他看起来并没有得老年痴呆——很好，他还记得他，并且还记得当年他们乖宝宝一样的问好和对话。  
“我当时以为你死了，小红。”他们在一辆吉普车上不知为何开始讨论过去，杰森在疯狂地转动方向盘。“迪克跟我说你死了的时候他哭得伤心欲绝。”  
“很高兴从你那里听到迪基鸟为我哭得像个娘们。”杰森说，不忘占迪克一点便宜。“不过我想你那阵子应该都快不记得我了。”  
“我有为你难过，真的小杰鸟。”罗伊正搭弓像身后的追兵疯狂射箭。“只不过后来老婆孩子来找我我实在是——哦说起来我还没和柴郡结过婚，不知道我这算不算负心汉。”  
“算你有自知之明，哈珀。”杰森让吉普车转了一个九十度弯，差点把罗伊甩下去。“这次回去得告诉莉安长大后绝对不能找她爸爸这样的男朋友。”  
“瞎说什么！她当然得找我这样的男朋友——杰森他们拿出火箭筒了！准备好跳——”  
杰森毫不犹豫拽着罗伊的领子就蹦下了车，准确的落进了旁边的河道里，接着他们的吉普车爆炸了，星火从天而降，轰炸了追兵的吉普车，从水里捞出两个小伙子，拎着他们扬长而去。  
“你们可真能折腾，每次都搞这么大排场，是欢迎我登场吗？”  
“说明你和火焰一样热烈，科莉。”  
“你可比迪克和罗伊的撩人水平差远了，杰森，不过谢谢你。”  
然后红头罩被军火库无情地嘲笑。

“你看你急的——我们不先洗个澡？”  
“我他妈要报复你之前嘲笑我，军火库。”  
“好好好，我们先去洗澡，然后你报复我。”罗伊嘴上这么说，还是对杰森强制吻上来的行为进行了热情的回应。“你再不快点我就要在浴室里被你报复了。”  
他们一身脏兮兮的进了酒店，迅速进了房间的门后就拥抱撞在门板上拥吻起来。科莉对于小伙子们的恋爱故事完全没兴趣，她立刻换上了新买的泳装下海去游泳，男孩子们当然没有大海的魅力大，尽管杰森的确是个挺棒的小伙子。  
“说得我都有些怀念和迪克在一起的时光了。”  
杰森不知道罗伊有没有在想他和迪克在泰坦时期的时光，不过眼下就算罗伊想想起来也没空，他们正在这个海滨高级度假酒店把浴室搞得一团糟——法外者从来都是只会破坏的主，更别说杰森还师从过哥谭破坏王蝙蝠侠。他们想把酒店浴室搞得好像台风过境一样只需一场性爱——最热烈，疯狂的那种，比如说现在。  
“从死里逃生出来后你可真带劲儿——比平时辣多了！”  
他们洗得可能慢了点，或者说杰森实在是没有耐心，他们把一浴缸水几乎全部扑腾了出来，地上的下水槽已经来不及下水，整个浴室地面上都是水——大概溢到了门外，不过管他呢。头顶的花洒开着，杰森骑在他的身上，浴缸的防水帘从天花板上被扯下来，旁边金属架子上的洗浴用品打翻了一地，杰森骑在他的身上——好吧，杰森的后穴里还塞着他的阴茎，这回事真的无法忽视了，那里可真他娘的热，就像他的小男朋友平时一样，疯得热烈，动辄开枪，简直棒透了。  
“小杰鸟，我觉得我们可以每次结束任务都回来做一次。”  
“我们哪次没有一回来就做。”杰森骑在他身上挺动着身体，就算是被别人干他都要求有自己的主动权，这让罗伊怀疑他的小杰鸟是不是还是个童贞。“我们每次回来都做……他妈的棒透了！”  
“我也觉得，比如你今天格外热情。”  
“操你的，哈珀，你也给我动一动。”杰森有时候像个喜怒无常的猫咪，明明刚刚说了要自己动，现在又要他来动。“你是不是操不动了——”  
“杰鸟我说过你可别说我操不动这回事——”罗伊猛地抱住杰森的大腿，把他抱起来，又重重落回他的阴茎上。“每次你这么说下场都很惨。”突如其来的深入让杰森事后觉得很羞耻地尖叫了一声，一把抓紧罗伊的肩膀，紧紧地抱了上去，本来只是粗重的喘息因为那声尖叫变成了呻吟。“你要知道我可是一直在克制着自己没用力操你。”  
“哈啊，操！罗伊——”杰森在他背后抓了一把，抓出几道血痕，“真他妈——”  
“真他妈爽是吗，好的杰鸟，我会继续用力的。”罗伊抱着他的大腿快速操起来，杰森的身体疯狂扭动起来，但他的下半身被罗伊抱的太紧，只有上半身在他身上摩擦，罗伊甚至能感觉到随着情欲上涨杰森硬起的乳头磨蹭在他的胸膛上。“我就知道你喜欢，你总喜欢惹我让我用力操你，你特别喜欢这样——”  
“操！哈啊，啊，啊，罗伊——”杰森做爱的时候依然带着一股火药味儿，他的呻吟从来不甜腻，充满男性荷尔蒙的硬邦邦的感觉。“啊啊，操！罗伊你——你他妈……好大啊啊——”  
“谢谢夸奖宝贝儿，你应该相信一个单亲爸爸的技术。”他用手臂架着杰森的大腿，双手握在他的腰上，胯下加快了操干的速度，杰森发出更大的叫声。“让我们速战速决，我们得去吃点东西，小杰鸟，你准备好爽上天了吗？没准备好也，来不及啦——”  
“啊啊！操，罗伊！嗯，啊啊——”男人的呻吟没多少新奇的玩意儿，也不柔软，但在罗伊耳中依然色情。“啊，你他妈——呀啊，你要干死我了——哈啊，哈啊，罗伊，罗伊——”  
“我在，小杰鸟。”罗伊的红发被水流打湿贴在脸侧，杰森也是，湿漉漉而满脸情欲的样子让平常脾气火爆一脸不高兴的红头罩看起来软化了不少——这样的反差让他觉得和杰森做爱简直棒透了！“小杰鸟真可爱。”罗伊和杰森深深地接吻，这一场性爱真的让他满足。“你棒透了，上下都是。”  
罗伊快速而用力地抽插着，阴茎凶狠操干着杰森的后穴，杰森因为他不断撞击他的前列腺叫得更加大声，双手将罗伊抱得更紧。他们的动作越来越大，浴缸里的水几乎全部被他们泼了出去，最后罗伊突然将杰森放倒在浴缸里——太好了这个浴缸够大——，架起他的双腿全力冲撞起来。“小杰鸟，这样喜欢吗？”罗伊亲了亲他，马上又放开了，杰森大声呻吟的时候不多，现在他叫得特别大声，如果再有点哭腔就更完美了。“爽不爽？告诉我小杰鸟，爽不爽？”  
当然的，不，就算真的爽死杰森都不会真的那么喊，他只是仰起脖子，双手在罗伊肩上抓紧，大声呻吟着，就算带上了无法掩饰的情欲，他也没有喊出“好爽啊爽死了”之类的话——那就不是小杰鸟了，还是这样的小杰鸟够味。  
“哈啊，哈啊，啊啊——罗伊——”杰森突然有些慌张，罗伊知道他这是要高潮了。“我在，杰鸟。”他一下又一下撞击着杰森的前列腺，杰森的音调拔高，声音也开始变得急促。“我在——你的屁股里，你可真紧——”  
“哈啊——操你妈！罗伊——”杰森的眼睛瞪大，看上去有些惊慌。“罗伊，罗伊——嘶，啊啊，他妈的罗伊啊啊——”  
“哦操，你这样我可真把持不住——”罗伊用手把杰森射在腹肌上的精液抹开，把另一只手的手指塞进他的嘴里，杰森用舌头温柔舔着——这是他少有的迷茫失神的时刻，罗伊很享受。“你这个时候可真他妈性感——”他加快了操弄的速度，“操，小杰鸟，好紧——你可真——呜——”  
杰森撑着浴缸抬起上半身，吐出他的手指和他接吻，罗伊被他这一吻刺激得直接射了精，接着他一把抱住杰森，两个人倒回浴缸里吻得难解难分。  
“我这时候觉得我真他妈爱你这个混蛋。”杰森抚摸着罗伊的嘴唇说，因为接吻他们的嘴唇都很水润发红。“哪怕你是个蠢蛋。”  
“哦，我也爱你这暴脾气，小杰鸟。”罗伊笑笑，伸手摸着杰森的屁股。“是不是当过罗宾的屁股都这么好摸，虽然不如迪克，但是你的屁股可真棒。”  
“操你，罗伊，有本事去摸蝙蝠侠的。”杰森从浴缸里爬起来擦干身上，罗伊也跟着爬起来关掉热水，用浴巾围住下半身然后又蹭过去讨了一个吻。  
“我们去吃点什么？”  
“我想吃日本料理和冰激凌。”

科莉只想提醒罗伊穿的那件无袖背心遮不住他后背上的抓痕，虽然这对热衷于爆炸的情侣毫不在乎周围人的眼光，不过她还是想说，军火库你最好上点药，以防感染。

关于罗伊和杰森是怎么开始交往的，大概是因为他俩气息相投而且都不服养父的管教而开始的，这也是导致他们一度组队的原因。他们认为蝙蝠侠和绿箭的束缚太多，而他们想干就干。他们都犯过错，而且都认为曾经的家已经不属于他们，也许他们能靠做些事情让这个世界变好？可能吧，他们并不在乎杀几个罪大恶极的人，但是人渣永远都是人渣，杀了对世界都好，这可比不杀原则好办多了。  
“你记不记得你小时候穿着迪克穿过的小短裤来——哎哟第一次见你的时候我可笑死了，没想到真的有人愿意继承那身衣服的。”罗伊在提到他们的第一次见面的时候笑得眼泪都出来了，“我那时候就觉得你可真耿直，杰鸟。”  
“别叫我杰鸟。”杰森说，“你当时那一身红黄配色的衣服也够蠢的。”  
“你们一家子都是知更鸟，我懂的。”  
“谁他妈是那一家子里的。”  
“你当过罗宾吗？”  
“当过。”  
“那就是知更鸟，你叫杰森，所以是杰鸟。”罗伊说，“你不也管迪克叫迪基鸟。”  
杰森觉得这人脑子没救了。而罗伊就一直喊他这个外号，和他本人一样蠢的杰鸟，一直喊到最后他离开。  
“我觉得我们要当英雄！”  
“无聊，罗伊。”  
“小杰鸟你不觉得吗，有人会记住你的感觉那么棒！”  
“你的蠢就足够我记住你了，罗伊。”  
杰森没有谈过恋爱，罗伊知道，他就是嘴巴毒，其他地方纯情得像个处男——说不定他还真是，至少他是没听杰森说过他和哪个姑娘上过床。  
“有没有人说过你挺辣的。”罗伊有一回在帮杰森上药时说，“你看你这体型，这脸，你还会做饭，怎么就没谈过恋爱呢？”  
“没空。”杰森说，“你以为都跟你似的闲着没事到处谈恋爱还谈出个孩子？”  
“莉安是个意外——而且你不觉得她很可爱吗？”  
“莉安不像你真是太好了，柴郡猫至少给你生了个好孩子。”  
“我也这么觉得。”罗伊给杰森身上的绷带打上一个结。“那这次回去你要去看看我家的小公主吗？”  
杰森很喜欢莉安，虽然她爸爸是个蠢蛋，妈妈是个杀手，但她就是个小天使。她知道在罗伊脸上有小伤口的时候给他贴上花花绿绿的创可贴，知道在杰森来的时候向他问好，知道在杰森做饭的时候乖乖在桌边等着吃饭，知道在她爸爸忙于制作些奇奇怪怪的东西时一个人安静地玩。  
“小杰鸟，你有没有想过和谁谈恋爱。”  
“没空。”杰森还是这么回答。  
“你觉得我怎么样？”  
“说得好像你喜欢我似的。”  
“嘿，我不喜欢你怎么会和你一起组队！”  
“那意义不一样，而且我以为那只是因为我们太像。”  
“你并没有说不同意。”  
“……”  
他们当晚睡了一张床，什么都没有做，就是在一张床上睡的。要知道平常的时候杰森来访都是打地铺，罗伊睡相太难看，他无法忍受。  
“交往的第一步从牵手开始。”罗伊笑到。  
“闭嘴。”杰森闭着眼睛，“这已经是我最大的让步了。”  
“小杰鸟，先别睡。”罗伊用力晃他，杰森不耐烦地睁开了眼睛。“我能吻你吗？”  
“……你是不是想死？”  
“……你难道还是初吻？”  
“操你，罗伊。”  
“来吧！”罗伊跳了起来，扑倒杰森身上吻了他。  
他们开始做爱是在很久以后，罗伊都没有想到杰森会和他在那么久之后才上床。在他吻了杰森后的的一个月里，他们的生活一切照旧。杰森在罗伊那里呆了几天就回了哥谭，临走的时候莉安还对他说杰森叔叔再见，让他心情好了好一阵子，就算晚上碰到了蝙蝠侠他也不生气。他给哥谭的黑帮们上了上课，整了整毒贩子们，和夜翼在屋顶聊了聊天。他和提姆的关系开始变好，红罗宾甚至和他有个专用的加密通信通道，这让迪克知道后痛心了好一阵子说弟弟们大概是不爱他了。  
罗伊一个月后才来找他。  
“在谈论这次的工作前不应该有个真爱之吻吗？”  
“谁他妈和你是真爱。”杰森转头就走。  
“你有没有想清楚要不要甩了我。”罗伊跟上去，“没关系，我知道你没谈过恋爱，这不重要，我给你选择的权利。”  
杰森停了下来。  
“你他妈晾了我一个月就是因为这个？！”  
杰森顿时很想抽自己几巴掌，他承认曾有几个晚上他真的考虑过罗伊是不是认真的，他有哪点对上罗伊的胃口了，莉安会不会接受，第一次谈恋爱有什么要注意的等等等等，他就差去问迪基鸟了——结果他妈的，罗伊，他妈的说什么？！  
“什么？！小杰鸟你说什么？！”罗伊很激动，“你同意了？！”  
“我没有！你现在就给我滚回星城！立刻！马上！”  
“我听到了！小杰鸟！你在抱怨我一个月没理你！”完蛋了，罗伊快乐地叽喳了起来。“我就知道你在乎我！爱你！小杰鸟！”然后他一口亲在了杰森的脸颊上。  
以上就是他们确定恋爱关系的全过程。事后科莉表示，这简直是她所见过的最无聊的谈恋爱的方式。  
然而他们还是谈起恋爱了。虽然年龄上罗伊比迪克还大一点，不过那并不重要，杰森十九岁就长过六英尺体重二百磅了，前能和他一起做雇佣兵赚钱顺便维护世界和平，后能一脚踹得哥谭黑帮哭爹喊娘，扛大米煤气罐都不用搭把手的，这小男朋友简直不能再棒。  
然而他们还是牵手了一个星期才正常接吻，有时候罗伊觉得杰森还活在上个世纪。而且他的吻技——不是嫌弃——说好听叫青涩，说难听叫差劲。应该说不愧是没谈过恋爱的处男吗？哪里都是崭新崭新的。  
“听着，如果你觉得这样感觉不好的话——”  
“……罗伊，有时候你真的应该闭嘴然后吻我比较有用。”  
“哦！小杰鸟！”  
杰森从被动接吻到现在能主动给他一个热辣的吻已经过去了很久，他们一起做了无数次任务，救出过那个蠢蛋好几次也被那个聪明蛋救了好几次。他们一直维持着拉拉小手罗伊主动吻他的模式，后来有一次罗伊短暂离开，这曾经一度让杰森很不开心，然而最终他还是回来了，继续维持着拉拉手接接吻的模式。直到在罗伊重新回来的第一次任务中发生了一场爆炸，杰森以为他没有逃出来，而他只是被炸飞了挂在距离建筑物废墟十米外的树上昏迷了一阵子。  
“罗伊！”红头罩很少回头看爆炸，他的和罗伊实在是制造爆炸的行家，而这时候他是真的害怕了。“罗伊·哈珀！”  
杰森在爆炸的废墟里刨了二十分钟，罗伊才从爆炸的冲击中醒来，发现自己被挂在树上，而杰森在建筑物十米外的废墟里疯狂找他，喊着他的名字。而他实在是动不了，幸亏他有在杰森的头罩里按一个通讯器。  
“……嗞……”  
“罗伊？罗伊你他妈在哪儿？！”  
“……嗞……嗨，小杰鸟……”  
“别废话了罗伊！快他妈告诉我你在哪儿！”  
“……去这堆破烂的另一头，对……然后向右看，我在里面的树里——”  
杰森的动作很快，身手很好，他知道，但他第一次见到他这样快，一眨眼就在眼前了。  
“我他妈以为你死了！”杰森掏出小刀把树木上的藤条割断，罗伊大喊着落到了地面上，这下屁股也开始疼了。“操你！罗伊！你他妈吓死我了！”  
接着他一把扯掉头罩，抱着罗伊的脑袋就亲了上去。  
“这是不是意味着你爱上我了？”  
“该死的你不要现在说！你难受的轻！”  
然而杰森脸红都到耳朵根了，他明白那是什么意思——嘿，看他抓到了一只什么，一只小杰鸟。  
“你现在终于愿意吻你的男朋友了，小杰鸟。”  
“闭嘴，我他妈这就带你去医院。”  
塔马兰公主在解决了另一边的麻烦后在热带雨林上空疯狂搜寻他们，最后她发现一处爆炸的废墟，飞到那里是发现杰森背着罗伊往前走，这才把他们带出雨林，把罗伊送进医院。  
“我受过比这重得多的伤。”  
“嗯。”  
“这不过是脑震荡。”  
“嗯。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“啊哈！你中招了了小杰鸟！”  
“嗯。”  
罗伊躺在床上，杰森坐在旁边，手里拿着一本普希金诗集，病房里一副愿世人心境祥和的场景。  
“你知道你刚刚中招了吗小杰鸟。”  
“我知道。”杰森说话了。“我回答你了，现在你能安静休息了吗？”  
罗伊的心里顿时觉得，他赢了。

时间转到现在。在和罗伊泡了这么久后，杰森学会了接吻，学会了怎么做爱，似乎原先一切远离他仿佛正经青少年生活的东西都被罗伊教了个彻底。原本死都不愿坦诚内心的他开始向罗伊说我爱你，罗伊第一次听到的时候仿佛脑子里被引爆了个核弹一样。  
“小杰鸟！”他不顾杰森之前还被他操得酸软的身体，一把把他捞起来紧紧抱住。“我也最爱你了小杰鸟！”  
“你他妈能把我放下来了吗，我全身都要散架了。”  
“哦。”  
他们在很长一阵子里过得挺不错，虽然罗伊是个蠢蛋的同时也是个聪明蛋，不过他重新回来后杰森表现的比以前要热情，这让他觉得至少还是有好事的——这让小杰鸟看清他有多重要了。  
杰森对于这些事情无所谓，罗伊开始改变他的内心，让他变得有趣了起来，也不再像一开始那样有些暴戾——好吧，虽然没有被邀请到韦恩家的肖像画里的确是一件让他很伤心的事情，然而罗伊在知道后立刻拉着他和星火一起拍了一张合影，并且打印了三张，一人一份。  
“我懂你的心情，小杰鸟，我也觉得奥利是个操蛋的人，要不是戴娜我真不想在和他有任何关系。”杰森轻易就听出这他妈是假话，和他平常说的一样假。“不过我们三个现在在一起，至少我们这个‘法外之家’还不算太糟。”  
罗伊可真是他的好兄弟和好男朋友。  
每一次在经历过死里逃生的任务后，他们都会第一时间回到预定好的高级酒店——可能是科莉带他们回去，可能是他们自己回去——。他们两个好像青春期按捺不住的高中生一样滚成一团做爱，好像要比谁爱谁更热烈一样，多巴胺和肾上腺素在他们的体内作祟，这个时候做爱比平时还要激烈。  
“我可真他妈爱你，聪明蛋。”杰森说，虽然基本上只有在做爱后说。  
那阵子他们可是过了好一段挺不错的日子，然而科莉离去后他开始反应过来，罗伊是不是有朝一日也会像科莉那样彻底离开。  
“你有没有考虑过走？”  
“走？我去哪儿？”罗伊被莉安贴了一脸的纸条。“我怎么可能走，小杰鸟，有你在我怎么可能走呢？”  
“别在莉安面前这样。”杰森推开了想要亲过来的罗伊，但是他一点都不生气，反而还有点愉快。“我只是问问。”  
“你不走我就不走，小杰鸟。”

杰森后来觉得他好像的确是因为爱上那个蠢蛋导致自己也变蠢了，他早就应该想到，罗伊没有死过，他和他终究不一样。  
这期间发生了很多事情，他有觉得每一天到来的时候都更爱罗伊，虽然科莉已经离去，而他们依然在一起。塔马兰公主说被罗伊爱上其实很不错，抛开正义与否不谈，当年若他不爱柴郡猫，没有放过她而是将她抓捕归案，那么现在就不会有莉安。  
“罗伊可以为了他爱的人放弃他的任务，虽然这是一个中性的选择。”  
“是啊，比某个控制狂可好多了。”  
现在科莉不在了，没人对他说罗伊还在泰坦时的那些事，杰森有时候还挺感伤，他不能和科莉一起嘲笑以前的罗伊。  
他原本以为一切都不错，直到那天。他接到芭芭拉的电话，拒绝了蝙蝠洞的帮助，单枪匹马冲去救即将被他妈的三十万个人投票处死的军火库，为此他杀死了四个人还冻了几个冰棍——他们从来不忌讳杀人渣，但是罗伊制止了他，反而指责起来他杀人，说以后没人愿意雇佣他们了，哪怕之前华盛顿刚刚表彰了他们。  
“这里有他妈的三十万人投票要你死，你跟我提这个？！”杰森不可置信。“他们要杀你，你却说我不应该干掉他们救你？！还在担心有没有人再会找我们做事？！”  
这个感觉太熟悉了，仿佛他刚从坟墓里爬出来那阵子，他和布鲁斯之间的关系一样。  
“我以为我们很像！”  
“那只是你以为的！”杰森吼到。“你根本没有死过！”  
——你根本不知道疯狂想救出一个人想为他报仇的心情。  
他曾经想过，如果是蝙蝠侠死于小丑之手，他完全不会管蝙蝠侠给他立的规矩，他会让那个疯子彻底死掉为他报仇，让小丑不再害人。他曾经期望蝙蝠侠会为他做这些，然而并没有，他该死的不杀原则，所以他现在才会在这里，和罗伊在一起。  
“你没死过，你还是个天真的活人，哈珀。”杰森拿下了头罩。“有些人的人性或许是天生，或许是被改变的，但总有一些人的内心是不会再被改变的，所以我在死了一次后对人性不抱有那么大的期望。  
“或者说，完全没有。”他的所有份额都在蝙蝠侠身上用完了。  
“这是不是说明我们掰了。”  
“你并不认可我的做法，罗伊，而且你心里自依然向往成为绿箭那样的超级英雄。但我不，我不会再向往成为蝙蝠侠，从我十五岁死去后就不一样了。  
“抱歉，我从来不是你想要我成为的那种英雄。”  
“小杰鸟。”罗伊的嘴被殴打得肿了起来，说话有点不清楚，“这样的话我们就完了。”  
“这一点我在洞里看的太多了。”杰森说，“布鲁斯？迪基？最后他们都分手了。”  
——他会恨死我的，虽然可能不是永远，不过就这样吧。  
他抱着头罩离开了。

后来罗伊回到了泰坦，和迪克组建了局外人。老友相见有很多话要说，莉安也很久没见过帅气的迪克叔叔，迪克和小公主玩的时候罗伊重新见到了唐娜。  
或许生活对罗伊不断起伏的人生来说还不算太糟。  
杰森把抽尽的烟蒂按熄丢进垃圾桶，他大概明白布鲁斯和迪克曾经经历那些无疾而终的感情的感觉了。  
——这是长大的一步，杰森·陶德。  
他骑上自己的摩托车，在这之前罗伊给他调试过，他喜欢这马达声。他从俯视着他们的大桥上离开，熟悉马达声引起了罗伊的注意，然而等他抬起头来时杰森已经离开了。  
“小杰鸟？”

杰森不知道罗伊于自己是不是如同唐娜于他那样，不过他知道这里不再有他徘徊的地方。  
罗伊是他的初恋，永远都改变不了。


End file.
